Organic light emitting diode (OLED) is a light emitting diode which emits light in response to an electric current. Use of OLEDs in a display device may render a backlight source unnecessary, thus making the display device thinner and lighter.
However, OLEDs become easily aged, and OLED packages in existing technologies are not capable of alleviating the aging of OLEDs. An aged OLED will have a degraded luminance and a shorter lifetime, and can therefore shorten the lifetime of a display device using it.
In view of the foregoing, it is therefore necessary to provide an OLED package capable of alleviating the aging of OLEDs.